13 Again
by American Idol Lover
Summary: What happens when American Idol contestants turn 13 again?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill you, Lambert!"

Haley Reinhart ran through the halls of the mansion, trying to catch Adam Lambert, who she thought stole her eyeliner. She gets just a little bit too angry when things like this happen.

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh, sure it was!"

"It really wasn't!"

Adam finally tripped over his own two feet, and collapsed to the floor. Haley wasn't too far behind, so she jumped on him. Just then, Lee DeWyze comes over to the two of them, with a frustrated look on his face.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Lee asked, concerned that she might try to kill someone… again….

"No, I didn't!" Adam yelled back at her. They both started bickering when-

"SHUT UP!"

Jasmine Murray comes in with her bat on her shoulder, seeming inpatient. "What are you guys doing? It's _6 in the morning. _There's no need to be awake at this time." Jasmine said as calmly as she could.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Adam asked, noticing that she was still in her pajamas and that it was a Wednesday. "Oh…yea… But aside from that, why are you screaming Haley? We don't want to repeat what happened that night when you thought Lauren stole your special bracelet…"

_Lauren Alaina was sitting on a couch, reading a magazine, when Haley walked up to her, smiling…_

"_Hey, Lauren," Haley said sweetly._

"_Hey…" Lauren said, suspiciously. Haley has _never _talked that nice before._

"_Nice bracelet you got there, eh?" Haley asked, staring at the bracelet that Lauren was wearing, which oddly looked a lot like the one that she lost…_

"_Oh yea," Lauren said, getting interest in the conversation, "I got it at Jared, ain't it pretty?" Lauren asked, lifting her wrist so Haley could so it better._

"_You know what's funny?" Haley asked, not even bothering to look at the bracelet._

"_Yea?" Lauren asked, with her thick country accent, and putting her wrist back on the arm rest._

"_The funny thing is, I had a bracelet that looked _exactly _like that. It was very special to me because my parents gave it to me before I auditioned, and I called it my lucky bracelet because every time I wore it, I would get lucky."_

"_Well… that's weird." Lauren said, not getting what she was saying. She opened up her magazine and started to read again, but Haley was still standing there._

"_May I help you?" Lauren asked, sweetly._

"_Give me the damn bracelet back." Haley said, not smiling anymore, and looking dangerous._

"_What do you mean?" Lauren asked. It was silent for a good 10 seconds. Then, "Oh! You thought I stole this?" Lauren started laughing, but Haley wasn't. "I would never do such a thing!" Lauren said, still laughing._

"_This isn't funny." Haley said, looking awfully dangerous._

"_I didn't steal it, you know, right?" Lauren asked, now getting a little nervous. Haley didn't say anything. Just by looking at her, you knew she was serious. "Well, I didn't, so," Lauren got up, "nice talking to you." She started to walk off when Haley grabbed Lauren's shoulders and threw her up against the wall. "Give it back, or there _will _be consequences." Haley held Lauren up against the wall, when Jasmine, Katie Stevens, and Aaron Kelly walked into the scene._

"_Haley," Katie said, "What are you doing?"_

"_She stole my bracelet." Haley said, not even looking at them, still staring right into Lauren's feared eyes._

"_What… bracelet?" Jasmine asked._

"_My lucky one," Haley replied, turning her head towards them. Her eyes were burning._

"_Well, I'm out." Aaron says, as he turns around._

"_Oh, you're not going anywhere," Katie said, grabbing Aaron's shoulders and turned him back around._

"_What did it look like?" Jasmine asked._

"_Exactly like this," Haley said. She grabbed Lauren's wrist, dragged her over to where they were standing to get a better view._

"_Oh, that bracelet?" Katie asked._

"_Yes, why?" Haley asked, getting excited._

"_I found it on the island, so I put it in the lost and found!" Katie yelled, happy she wasn't going to kill anybody._

_Haley sprinted out of the living room, and ran upstairs._

"_Phew!" said Lauren, "that was a close one!"_

"_Oh, no it wasn't," Katie said, grabbing Lauren's wrist, "I really didn't find it."_

"Please don't do that again," said Jasmine, "that was a nightmare when you found out Katie didn't find it."

Just then, Clay Aiken was walking down the hallway with something in his hand that looked like Haley's eyeliner. Haley's eyes found it, and she slowly rose from Adam's body, with a growl in the back of her throat. Everybody became silent as they watched Haley lung out at Clay and knock him over.

"Ahh!" Clay screamed as he fell over with Haley. "Excuse me," he said, "what are you doing running around and jumping on people at this kind of day?"

"Give me it," she growled.

"Give you _what_?" he asked, very confused.

"My freaking eyeliner you bitch." She growled, and tried to take out of his hand.

"You think this is eyeliner?" He asked, "This is just a colored pencil for Allison. She was coloring in her coloring book and her black pencil broke. So she threw a tantrum, and I was walking by, so she grabbed me and told me to get her a new one, so I just sharpened it."

"You liar," she hissed in his ear. "You know that you stole it."

"I'm starting to think that you thought I stole it because I'm gay," he said. Jasmine finally responds and pulls Haley away from Clay. "Run!" she screams.

"Oh good lord," he whispered and started to run. Haley kicked Jasmine with her heels, and ran after Clay. Clay looks behind him and realizes that Haley is after him. "Oh god," he says, "I wish I was younger!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Lee was lying in a deep sleep, when his alarm went off suddenly. It scared him so much that he fell out of bed. Once he grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off, he noticed what time it was. _That's weird, _he thought, _I never get up this early. Not since I was like… thirteen._

He just shrugged it off and went to bed. But before he went to sleep, he heard someone scream. He was sure it was Katie Stevens. She seems to scream a lot. So he got up and clumsily walked out his door. But as he walked out his door, he was trampled but other people running past him with what seemed like weapons. _Wow, _he thought, _I guess everybody cares about Katie._

Katie was sitting on her bed, crying, when out of nowhere, someone had kicked down her door. She looked up and saw Blaine Anderson, Aaron Kelly, Santana Lopez, Clay, Colton Dixon, Hollie Cavanagh, Reed Grimm, and Emmera Cook standing there, armed with their weapons.

"Could you guys at least knock or open the door?" Katie asked, still crying.

"Sorry," said Colton.

Blaine was holding a lamp, Aaron was holding a bat, Santana was holding a knife, Clay was holding a stool, Colton was holding a chain saw, Hollie was holding one of Skylar Laine's guns, Reed was holding a cardboard box, and Emmera was a holding a… teddy bear?

"Emmera," Katie said, "You call that a weapon?"

"Yes!" She replied. "It has a lazar! Look!" Emmera pressed a button on the teddy bear, and with that the bear's mouth opened wide, and a lazar start shooting out. Katie jumped off her bed and the lazar hit the wall, making a hole. "See?"

They all just stared at the wall as the coldness came in. "Well, anyways," Reed began, "Why are you crying?"

"Look at me!" she yelled.

"Here's the problem," Reed said, "We kind of can't because there is no light in the hallway, or your room. They only way we could see is if we had night vision. So could you please turn-"

"I have night vision," Emmera said, "Wow Katie, you look young! What happened to that ugly face of yours?"

"You think I'm ugly?" Katie asked, about to cry again.

"No, no," Colton said, "She just said that you've always been pretty, but you look especially pretty right now."

"No I didn't" said Emmera, "The only way that she would be pretty is if the lights are out. Actually, not even."

Katie began to cry again, and Aaron just turned on the light. "Look at me!" Katie screamed. Emmera screamed and ran out. She's usually mean to everybody, even though they are her friends.

They all screamed too. Not because of how Katie looked, because behind her was a mirror, so it showed how they looked too. The only one that was standing there looking at all of them was Santana, because she already was 13. So was Emmera, but she already ran off.

"I'm short!"

"I'm ugly!"

"I have acne!"

"Oh good _lord!_"

They all looked at Clay silently.

"And I thought _I _was bad," Colton whispered to Reed.

Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh lord have mercy,"

They all turn around, and see Emmera standing there, when it sounded like a black woman talking.

"You all are just _ugly_. Except you Blaine, I still love you." She had a massive crush on Blaine, and everybody knew it. She was proud of it. But really, everybody had a crush on Blaine.

So no matter how I put it, they were all different. They all had turned into teenagers again. But not just them, everybody in the mansion had turned 13. They were living, for some of them, the worst years of their lives.

Jasmine Murray, Lauren Alaina, and Schyler Dixon ran in. They must've been on the bottom floor since it took them so long. The mansion was _gigantic. _It had 68 people living in it. So you better believe how big it was.

"Are you guys ok?" Schyler asked frantically as they ran in.

"What's wrong… with my face?" Jasmine said, as she stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl looking back at her in the mirror. "Oh god."

"Why ya'll look so different?" Lauren asked, then saw herself. She screamed.

"What are we gonna do?" Hollie asked nervously.

"I guess we should all just go to school…" Aaron said quietly.

"Oh yea, you can join us!" Emmera jumped up and down.

"This is _your_ entirefault, Aiken!" Jasmine screamed at Clay. "This was _your _wish!"

"Don't blame him!" Santana yelled defensively. "I actually don't how it was his fault, but it _wasn't!_"

"Yes it was!" Jasmine yelled, "When Haley was chasing him yesterday, he yelled 'I wish I was younger!'"

"And that's how we all turned 13?" Clay asked.

"It could be," said Jasmine. "I mean, what else has happened that would make us 13 again?"

Everybody was silent.

"Exactly!" Jasmine said. "That's my point."

"Well it's not like 13 was a great year for me either," said Clay.

"I don't think it was good for anybody," said Blaine.

"Oh, you guys just wait," Emmera said devilishly, "You are about to have the time of your lives."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh goodness,"

That's all the principal said when she saw all of her 66 new students that were in one grade.

"I don't even think we can let you all in one grade. You guys might have to split up and go to different schools."

"Well, our mother _ordered _to have us be in the same school." Jasmine explained. They made Jennifer Lopez be their mom, and Ryan Seacrest be their dad.

"And I don't remember hearing that Jennifer Lopez had 66 children, all the same age," the principal said as she was looking through the papers.

"Oh, she picked us up off the street," Jasmine said, "Before she found us, we were all homeless."

"All 66 of you?" The principal asked. "I don't believe it."

"Oh you better believe it," Jasmine replied, "She even bought us one big mansion for all of us to live in."

"Really?" the principal asked, "I don't recall hearing that Jennifer and Ryan Seacrest were together either."

"It's a secret relationship," Jasmine whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

Jasmine was the kind of person you call when you need someone to do a lot of lying. She's the master at it. She's sort of like the badass of the group.

"I don't even think we have enough room for all of you in some classes." The principal sighed. "But if Jennifer ordered for it, I guess I must obey."

"Thank you," said Jasmine.

"Alright," the principal said, "You guys can leave now. I'll email your mom your schedules."

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Cook," Jasmine said as she left.

"Wow, great job," Hollie said once they were out of the school.

"See," said Jasmine, "I told you I can find my way through things. But now we have to find a way to hack Jennifer's email. I hope her and Ryan don't get mad that we forged their signatures."


	4. Chapter 4

"Anoop, we need your technical skills."

Jasmine and Hollie went up to Anoop Desai for help. They needed a way to hack Jennifer's email, and they got just the right person.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Anoop asked, taking out his laptop.

"We need you to hack Jennifer's email," Jasmine explained.

"Oh no," Anoop said, "Don't tell me that you didn't tell Jennifer or Ryan about this."

"Well that's too bad for you," Jasmine said, "because I didn't."

"Please just do it," Hollie said, "Or we are just gonna be stuck doing nothing, considering that we can't legally drive."

"Then how did we all get to the school earlier ago?" Anoop asked.

Hollie was silent for a minute. "Don't ask," she finally said.

"Fine," said Anoop, "I'll hack Jennifer's email."

"Thank you," Jasmine said.

"You just need to give me her email address," Anoop said, as he was bringing up all his fancy stuff on his laptop.

Jasmine and Hollie looked at each other nervously. "Who gave the principal her email?" Hollie asked Jasmine.

"Beats me," she replied.

"What if we don't know her email?" Hollie asked.

"How do you not know her email if the principal said that she would email the schedules to her?" Anoop asked, getting a little irritated.

"Well, all of us filled out different parts of the forums, and we don't know who put in Jennifer's email," Jasmine explained. Anoop just sighed.

"You know, it would've been a lot easier if you guys just put in one of your own emails," Anoop said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked, following him.

"I'm gonna ask on the speaker who put down her email, and have that person come to us." Anoop said, climbing the stairs.

"Oh," Jasmine said.

"Thanks for doing this anyways," Hollie said politely.

"No problem," Anoop said.

"That's ironic because we are having a problem because we don't know what JLO's email is," Jasmine said, laughing at herself. Hollie giggled a little, but Anoop was already too irritated to laugh at her stupidity.

Once they got to the top of the mansion, he said everything on the speaker, and finally 10 minutes later Adam Lambert has joined them in the tiny little room.

"You're the one that knows JLO's email?" Jasmine asked.

"Yea," Adam said, "We like, talk all the time! Occasionally we shop together, and I do her make-up before some shows."

Everyone was silent. Anoop just gave himself a face palm.

"You do?" Hollie asked.

"Yea," Adam replied.

"Oh," she said, "Well, good job then."

"Why thank you," Adam said, very proud of his work.

"No problem," Hollie answered slowly.

"Just give me the email please," Anoop demanded.

"Alright, alright," Adam said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and started writing it down. "It's JLO'" He held out the paper to Anoop proudly.

Anoop just stares at him, not taking the paper. "What?" Adam asked.

"Are sure that's it?" Jasmine asked, a little concerned for Adam.

"Girl, I am positive," Adam replied, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have made plans to hang out with her all those times… Or was that Ke$ha?" Adam was starting to second guess himself, and just sat there thinking. "Oh no, I think that was Ke$ha. Well anyways, that's the email I put down, so just hack that."

Adam turned around to leave when he saw that Hollie's make-up was messed up a little bit. "Oh dear," he said, "Your make-up's messed up. Let me fix that for you."

He took eyeliner out of his pocket and fixed her up. "There you go," he said, "Good as new. Well I've got to go; I've got a lunch date with Adele." He walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll try that," Anoop said. Jasmine and Hollie looked at the computer, mesmerized at what he was doing. Finally he said, "There isn't even an email that's called that."

"Then I guess we'll have to make one before she sends those emails," Jasmine said, pushing Anoop out of the way and taking over the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we go again."

Aaron whispered to himself as they all walked in the school.

Soon after Jasmine made the fake email, all of them got their schedules, got everything else ready, and were now at the school. With so many new kids in one grade, that defiantly got people talking. 66 new kids on a random Monday in the middle of the year? No, that's not weird at all.

Some of them turned out to be the cool kids, and others… well let's just hope they survive.

With Jasmine's words of wisdom a couple days earlier, they pretended that they all used to be homeless and Jennifer and Ryan picked them up off the street. But after a while, that story wasn't such a good idea…

"I still wonder why Jennifer and Ryan picked you up off the streets. They should've put you in a trash can, roll you down the street, and run you over with their Ford or whatever the hell they have." Some kid said to Aaron and quickly pushed him into the locker, and him and his friends walked away laughing.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, running over to him. She wasn't too far from the event.

"Yea," Aaron said, and started picking up his books. Katie knelt down and helped him.

"Here you go," she said, handing him his books.

"Thanks," Aaron replied.

"So how's middle school treating you so far?" Katie asked.

"Okay," Aaron said, but Katie just had that feeling that he was lying. They can tell if the other one is lying, even if no one else can. That's just how connected they are.

Katie stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, "I'm fine."

"Okay, so middle school is har-"

"Hey Katie."

Two girls with expensive clothes and purses walked up to her, smiling.

"Oh, hey Ashley and Kimberly," Katie replied.

"We were wondering if you would want to hang out at the park this afternoon with us," Ashley said.

"Oh, you see, I have a lo-"

"Just skip it," Ashley said, "Or do it later. Copy it off someone else's, whatever. Homework's not that important anyways."

"Then why the other day, you started freaking out because you forgot to do your math homework?" Kimberly asked. Ashley just elbowed her in the arm "Not helping," she whispered.

"Alright," Katie said, clearly happy that she has new friends.

"Alright, we'll see you then." They started to walk off then turning back around to them. "Who's that?" She asked, motioning her head towards Aaron.

"Oh, this is Aaron," Katie said, putting her arm around him.

"Please don't tell me you're dating him," Ashley said, with a disgusted voice.

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh thank god. I was gonna say, you could so much better. I mean, with a person as ugly as him… I'm sorry, but how have you _not _try to _attempt _killing yourself yet?"

The girls started laughing.

"Well anyways, we'll see you later," They started to walk off.

"You're too embarrassed by me to tell them that I'm your boyfriend?" Aaron asked Katie, once they were out of earshot.

"No," Katie replied.

"They why didn't you say yes?" Aaron asked.

"Because I forgot," Katie said slowly.

"Really?" Aaron questioned her.

"No," She said guiltily. "I'm sorry-"

"Katie!"

Katie turns around to see two boys in football jerseys walking down the hall.

"Hey guys!" She said, giving them a high-five as they walked by.

"Katie!" A girl walked up to her. "Are you gonna be at the park this afternoon?"

"Yes I am," Katie replied.

"Great, I'll see you there." The girl walked off.

Next, a group of girls ran up to her. "OMG, guess what just happened," one of the girls excitedly asked Katie.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Josh asked me out on a date!" All the girls started jumping up and down and screaming, including Katie.

"That's great!" Katie said.

"I know right?" The girl said. "Well, I've got to go, see you later Katie!"

"Bye!" Katie replied.

Once all of her friends were gone, which took so long considering she has so many friends now, Aaron said, "Oh yea, middle school must be so hard for you." He started to walk off. She followed him.

"Okay, so maybe when I was in middle school, I was always in the popular crowd-"

"And clearly you are still,"

"Well, sort of. I'm not as bad as I was back then though. But you see, I know exactly what you're going through. When we met in high school, you brought me down to the bottom of the social pyramid with you."

They both stopped walking.

"So basically," Aaron began, "you're saying that I was the one that brought you down, and not the fact that we were at a new school like you've been telling me all along?"

"Wrong thing to say, huh?" Katie said. Aaron shook his head. They started to walk again. "Okay, let's start the whole conversation over again. So, how has middle school been treating you so far?"

"Fantastic," Aaron said, sounding frustrated. Katie was sick of him lying like that, so she stood in front of him again.

"You know," she said, "Can't you tell me the truth for once? I hate the fact that whenever I ask you, 'Oh, how was your day?' you say, 'Great.' 'Fantastic.' 'Good.' 'Excellent.' and I can tell you're lying."

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" Aaron asked, still mad.

"Yes!" Katie said.

"Well, I'm thinking that I should leave before I embarrass you in front of your friends again." Aaron said, motioning his head toward the girls that were walking to her, as he was walking off.

"Aaron…" Katie said, but didn't have the energy to go after him.


End file.
